


More then a lifetime

by funghetto



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 2020DimilixWeek, A lot of courting, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And fluff again so much fluff too much fluff, Angst, Black Eagles Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Blood, Character Death, Clingy Dimitri, Crimson Flower Route, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Felix birthday, Fluff, Fluff again now with kids, M/M, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, War, a lot of roses, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 06:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghetto/pseuds/funghetto
Summary: This is my contribuition for 2020 dimilix week!Day 1 - modern au (actors au) + Valentine dayDay 2 - tears + reincarnationDay 3 - courting + smileDay 4 - dutyDay 5 - blood + confessionDay 6 - sparringDay 7 - family + sunrise + Felix's birthday
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: modern au + valentine day 
> 
> "Ah, by the way... What does Fraldarddyd mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, let’s start this week!  
> In this case, my modern au is an actors au.  
> I borrowed the names of voice actors because I have zero imagination with the names, but they have nothing to do with the story!  
> The characters are just Felix and Dimitri in an actors au.

"Good work today, Yuichi!" Chris approaches his colleague, who -like him- had just changed from the stage clothes, and stretches his hand for a high five.

"Oh, thank you! and you have been spectacular, as always." Yuichi turns toward him with a beaming smile.

It was always a shock to see the switch from Felix to the actor. Yuichi was a pretty cheerful and sociable boy, always smiling, the complete opposite to his character. It was quite normal for an actor, actually; but Chris spent so much time on stage watching "Felix"'s pout who forgot that this pretty face was even able to smile.

Goddess, that smile. Chris will never forget the first time he had seen it. their first meeting, the cast had reunited to show up before rehearsals begin.

"So you are the boar prince! Totally like I've imagined him!" he had said with an amused smile, as he stretched out his hand to greet him.   
And in that very moment Yuichi had completely captured his heart.

Now, months later, the entire cast knew about his crush for his colleague... except the directly concerned.

"Though..." Yuichi's voice brings him back to the present "I'm unsure about the last scene, I would have tried it again."  
Even in this Yuichi was the complete opposite to Felix, always insecure and ready to belittle his talent.

"Oh, shut up! You were perfect!" but Chris had learned how to deal with it: a reassuring smile, a ruffled at that long fluffy hair, and here the colleague comes back to smile.

"Anyway, are you going?" he asks, looking at the leather jacket that Yuichi was Wearing.  
“Yes, I-“

"Would you like to go eat something together?" Chris finally dares to ask him. Maybe it's rude to interrupt the other, but either now or never.

It had been months that he was beating around the bush about this without never concluding anything; he was going insane.

They had spent time together before and after rehearsals, of course, but they had never gone out alone. After detailed investigation, he discovered that the other was single, so maybe he had a hope!

"Yes, sure! Sounds like a good idea!" Yuichi's reply was immediate. Whatever he was going to say before, it was not important enough to refuse the invitation. And the beaming smile on his face reassured Chris that he did not accept only to be polite.

"Great!" Chris hopes not to look too much like a stupid happy puppy, and try to keep his decorum as he walk to the exit.

"Ah, by the way I'm curious of one thing. I happened to hear you and the girls talking before... What does Fraldarddyd mean? I missed something in the script?" he ask, trying to ignore his own heart throbbing madly.

Perhaps not the best choice, given the colleague's reaction. He almost chokes and coughs noisily, blushing all over his face.

"It's... its ship "Of Felix and Dimitri... I... We... the girls and I ship them." Yuichi murmur, his low gaze fixed on the floor as if he was confessing to a crime.

Ship? Oooh, yes! The ship and otp thing! his manager explained everything to him about it, once.  
“You ship our characters?!" Chris eyes open wide, full of surprise. And Yuichi's face was getting redder and more floor-facing."Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to sound weird. I think its cute, actually." He adds quickly.

The word "cute" does not seem to help the redness on the colleague's face, but at least he had earned his look and a little smile.

" I think they're cute together too!" well, it certainly could not be denied. Actually, Felix's character in particular always seems pretty gay to him.   
Okay, Yuchi ships their characters; so? what was he ashamed of? He was shipping himself with Yuichi for months!

"Speaking of, do you know what day it is today?" 

"Uh? Friday?"

"No, well, yes, but it's Valentine's Day! Isn't that a ship thing?" he winks, and feels stupid an instant later.   
After so much waiting, why was he feeling so brave all of a sudden? Well, he chose that day to come forward and now he had to take risks.

Yuichi look at him a little puzzled at first, and then bursts in an adorable laugh, not at all offended or uncomfortable.

The sound of that laugh reassures him, and he feels confident enough to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

Luckily, Yuichi let him do it. 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: tears + reincarnation 
> 
> Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
> With all the things caught in my mind  
> Damn my education I can't find the words to say  
> About all the things caught in my mind  
> And I don’t want to be there when you're  
> Coming down  
> And I don’t want to be there when you hit the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be linked to Day 5  
> Please listen to: Oasis - Don’t go away

"What's your problem, Felix? In the last few days you're more grumpy than usual." Sylvain sighs and lets go of the grip on his friend, which was trying to drag away with him.

Felix was lucky that Sylvain had always been patient with him, he knew it.  
He had only tried to convince him to go for a drink with him after having finished studying, he had not even been too insistent as usual. The friend didn't deserve his rude answers and his rough ways, Felix knew this too.  
“I’m sorry. But my head is spinning since this morning. I just want to go home.” He sighs, and by the look of Sylvain's face he has sound really convincing.  
"Okay, I'll let you go. But only for today! Rest well." Sylvain greets him with a pat on the back and they separate in front of the subway entrance.  
Felix greets him with a grunt and a nod, and continues on foot.

With his hands in his pockets, he start walking the usual road back to home from the university library. It was a long way, but he liked to walk. He liked a little less having the time to get lost in his thoughts.  
What was the problem? Honestly he didn't know, even Felix had never understood what's wrong with him. Glenn teased him by saying he had entered the rebellious phase of adolescence, his father sighed at all his outbursts, his friends endured him.  
Felix was lucky to have so many people who loved him and stayed by his side despite everything. But seriously... what was wrong with him?  
Why the hell did he always feel so dissatisfied and angry with the world?

He could not define all the hell that atoned him inside, perhaps the best word to describe how he felt was... Incomplete.

it always seemed like he was missing something, as if he was missing an essential piece to feel complete and enjoy his life in peace.  
But he had absolutely no idea of what.  
He only knew that punctually at this time of year it was worse than the usual.  
He didn't understand why the days around that precise date, there was nothing particular related to that day.

He had just finished his exam session at the university, and also the fencing tournaments were still far away. So why did he feel like shit?  
His only plan for that evening was to go home and collapse in bed, it was not necessary to refuse Sylvain’s invitation, not so fiercely.  
“Felix!?” a voice saves him, distracting him from his thoughts. a voice that Felix was sure he had never heard before, and yet it sounds strangely familiar.  
It takes a moment to recognize it, since lately he was hearing it more and more often every damn night.

It was the voice of the boy of his recurrent dreams, those who accompanied him all his lives and that came more frequently in that time of year.  
Those damned dreams that often turned into nightmares and that took away his sleep, leaving him in tears and trembling for the rest of the Night.  
Those dreams that shocked him too much, despite being just stupid fantasies.  
Dreams of blood and war.

Dimitri.  
That was his name. The name Felix called in his sleep since he was a child.  
His parents thought he was his imaginary friend, but it was not the case.  
Felix had never imagined talking to him, he simply dreamed of him.  
Every. Damned. Night.  
“Felix!” that voice calls him again, more desperate.  
Felix recovers from the confusion and quickly turns around. And his eyes widen in shock.

The tree-lined avenue he was walking along was deserted at that hour, so he sees him immediately, illuminated by the streetlights.

Dimitri stand in flesh and blood before him. Just as he had always appeared in his dreams. Only he wasn't dressed like a prince, but in jeans and sweatshirt.

With his breath wheezing as if he had run with all his strength, Dimitri was staring at him with a twisted and surprised expression, as if he could not believe his own eyes.

Well, the feeling was mutual.

Felix was speechless. But before he could even think of saying something, Dimitri eliminates the distance between them and grabs his hands.

_Me and you, what's going on?_  
_All we seem to know is how to show_  
_The feelings that are wrong_

_All Felix can see is blood. His own blood on Dimitri’s hands._  
_He had got it all wrong in his life. He had abandoned the man he loved, never telling him. He had taken the wrong sides of the war, to escape like a coward from that life of suffering. Just to suffer more._  
_He had fought against his kingdom, against his father, against his Friends... against his king._

_And finally he had found peace only by dying in his arms._  
_"it seems like you've always be right hating me."_  
_"I never hated you, you fool."_

_So don't go away, say what you say_  
_But say that you'll stay_  
_Forever and a day in the time of my life_  
_'Cause I need more time, yes, I need more time_  
_Just to make things right_

“Dimitri.” Felix was trembling in the arms of the man he loved still shaken, still speechless, but breathless enough to whisper that name so cherished that he hadn't spoken for too long.  
And so… That’s why. That's why he felt that way. That's why that day. On that day, hundreds of years before, he died among those same arms.  
"I've been looking for you everywhere! You have no idea! I remembered everything five years ago and-" Dimitri cries, words die in his throat. But he smiles through tears as he takes Felix’s face in his hands and looks at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world.  
“This time I’ll make it right.” he declares, a solemn promise whispered softly while wipes away the tears that begin to wet Felix's face too.  
“That’s my word, you fool.” Felix laughs. A muffled laugh, but for the first time since days. And for the first time in his life, he's happy.  
So without waiting any longer, he grabs the neck of Dimitri's sweatshirt, pulls him down and kisses him.  
He had already waited for more then a lifetime for this.  
Felix won't let him go ever again.  
Not now that he finally was complete.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: courting + smile
> 
> Felix had not yet decided whether or not to kill Dimitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert: high sugar content

  
Felix had not yet decided whether or not to kill Dimitri.  
They had been married for a year, by now he should have been accustomed, but that man will never stop to surprise him.   
Yesterday was a rose left on his pillow, today was his poor desk's turn to be full of roses. Now he had to wait for the servants to finish cleaning everything before he could get to work.  
Dimitri had just come out of the lavish clothes and jewelry phase, so now it was the flowers's turn?  
But why the hell did he decided that he had to prove his love that way?!  
Okay, they've never had a real proper courtship , but Felix certainly didn't feel the need for it.  
After the end of the war they were so glad to be both still alive, that they confessed to each other and married soon after. There had not been time for an official courtship, on the other hand they had already waited too long. It seemed the most natural thing to do, the right one.  
Thanks goddess! Of course Felix didn't regret it!   
He didn't need all that nonsense; he knows well how much Dimitri loved him.

But Dimitri had turned out to be a hopeless romantic and would not stop his displays of love.  
Gifts at the return from every trip, letters with love poems, embarrassing notes left on the pillow in the morning when Dimitri woke up before him.  
And now... what the hell was that ridiculously huge bouquet of roses who was entering through his office's door?   
"Dimitri." he sighs, reaching his husband to give him a hand.

Dimitri certainly didn't need help carrying two hundred red roses, but the bouquet obscured his view and he was already going to slam into a coffee table.  
"Felix! For you, my beloved!" Dimitri announces radiantly, leaving the roses in his hands.  
Felix almost falls losing his balance under the sudden weight of the bouquet, but he couldn't get angry in front of the happy face of his husband.  
Damn, too bright.  
_Thank you but no more flowers, please._  
It's what he's going to tell him, but a note on top of the roses catches his eye.  
On it the drawing of a kitten saying "I love you".  
It was terrible, stupid, it looked like it was made by a child... and it was adorable.

He absolutely had to tell Dimitri to stop listen to Annette's advice. Or Sylvain. Or maybe both, in this case.   
But Not now.  
“You did this?” Felix asks, trying with all his might to suppress the laughter that threatened to come out of his mouth.  
"Sure!" and Dimitri looked so proud of it.  
Felix turns to the other side and brings a hand on his mouth to hide the smile he could no longer suppress.  
All right. If those stupid things were at least useful to get Dimitri take a break from work, he could bear it.   
"Felix! Are you smiling?"  
"No." he denies in vain, then turns to look at his terribly adorable husband and bursts laughing.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Duty
> 
> "It's my duty."  
> He would never admit it, but he liked to realize every time how much that was true.  
> It is his duty to defend his king. Damn, he hopes not to start sounding like his father.

The war had been over for six months and since then there had never been a moment to rest and enjoy the peace. There was still so much to rebuild, repair, and so many wounds to heal.  
Everyone had lost things that would never come back, but they had to get up and work hard to start over.  
The king was an unparalleled example in this. Dimitri, tirelessly, could not have peace if he did not exhaust himself every day in service for the country’s wellness.  
He never took a day off, he never indulged in a luxury. He was even too much dutiful.  
Felix spent most of his time in the capital because he soon learned that Dimitri really needed his advices.  
At first he had doubts about taking on his father’s role, but in the end he didn't regret it.  
Being the king’s advisor came extraordinarily well to him without any effort, and especially Dimitri needed someone like him.  
The nobles were out of control. Everyone had understood by now that the king would do anything to please everyone, and the most vicious of them took advantage of it.  
Every day came unreasonable requests from the Lords who thought only of the good of their lands or, even worse, their own personal gain.  
Felix had to start filtering those requests and answering them himself, without even getting them to Dimitri.  
Meetings were almost always exhausting. Dimitri was trying to revolutionize the foundations of their society and not everyone agreed.  
Often it ended up in heated discussions, as at that time.  
The Lords had been debating for hours, trying to block a reform proposed by Dimitri to reduce some of the citizens' taxes.  
Felix sat silently by the king's side, arms crossed, his expression frowning and severe. He looked more like his watchdog than his adviser.  
Dimitri was trying to explain for the umpteenth time his intentions, increasingly in trouble.  
Tired of seeing the struggle, Felix interrupts him.  
"I say that's enough." He announces, standing up.  
Everyone shuts up and stares at him, outraged at his insolence. Felix was the only one who dared to interrupt the king as he spoke.  
Ignoring them, Felix briefly explain why such a reform would not have ruined any of them if everyone had stopped evaluating only their advantages.  
In his speeches he always made sure to mention the failures and mistakes of each of those present, and to reserve a lethal look for everyone.  
"Do we all agree?" when he concludes, everyone knew that that question was rhetorical.  
Everyone nodded and the meeting was finally over. Reform approved. Everyone's happy.  
"Thank you, Felix. Sometimes I wish I had your cold blood ..." left alone, Dimitri sighs and lets himself sink into his shroud.  
"It's my duty." Felix simply responds with a shrug. 

He would never admit it, but he liked to realize every time how much that was true.It is his duty to defend his king. Damn, he hopes not to start sounding like his father.   
“Are you ready for the next round?” he asks, as he gets up and goes behind Dimitri. Another meeting awaits them soon.  
Dimitri had hardly slept last night. Felix has not yet scolded him about that, but he sees it on his tired face. So Felix brings his hands to massage Dimitri’s temples, one of those gestures of care that began to come spontaneously.  
"Do I look ready?" Dimitri asks, closing his eye and relaxing in his hands.  
"No. You look like crap." Felix admits, as blunt as ever. And they both melt into laughter.

-

“Okay, stop. You take a break.” The next day Felix unceremoniously breaks into the king’s studio. He enters without knocking, as always, approaches his desk and stares at him with a stern face.  
“… Good morning, Felix?” Dimitri tries.  
"It's five o'clock in the afternoon. And don't look at me like that. You know I'm right." Dimitri hadn't still caught up with him in bed last night, when Felix fell asleep. And by the time he woke up that morning, Dimitri was already out to take care of certain things in town.  
The king had only recently returned to the castle and immediately locked himself in his studio, and his dark circles showed how tired he was.  
“Felix-“  
“Don’t _Felix_ me. Come on, I've cancelled all your schedules, and I'm going to take care of the rest here. You go to bed.” Felix orders as he reaches him behind his desk and takes the pen out of his hand to mark the concept.   
“Wait -“ Dimitri tries again.  
"No. You wait until tomorrow to get back to work. Apparently it's also my duty to remind you that you need to sleep." Felix complains, and grabs his hands to pull him up from the chair.  
A futile effort, considering the strength of the other man. But luckily for him, often with Dimitri the intention was enough to get what he wanted from him.  
But this time Dimitri's reaction was the opposite.  
“Your duty, mh?” Dimitri stops protesting and gives him a smug smile. But instead of getting up, he pulls Felix towards himself to make him sit on his lap.  
Felix blushes instantly but tries to give himself a demeanor so as not to give him satisfaction.  
"Of course. For the sake of Fodlan, I must make sure that the king does not die for lack of sleep." He clears his throat and pretends to be unaffected as he wraps his arms around the other man's shoulders.  
Until before the war’s end, would Felix have imagined that this would happen one day? Absolutely not.

He had secretly dreamed it, a time that seemed so far away. But he had completely lost hope.

And yet here they are.  
“You know, it's your duty also to please your king.” Dimitri teases him, trying to be smut. But those attempts were just funny, if he kept looking at him with that adoring look.  
"What the hell do you want?" Felix sighs, pretending to be exasperated.

"You _rest_ with me." Dimitri declares , and captures his lips in a kiss.  
Felix's heart stopped for a second, then kisses him too.  
Dimitri was getting bolder lately, because Felix allowed it.  
Lately it had become the norm between them, that kind of thing.

They had started flirting in their own very unique way for the last four months and had only confessed to each other in the last two.  
Things were progressing slowly, but well. For the first time since what seemed to have been a lifetime.

If it had been for Dimitri they would have married on the very day of their first kiss, but Felix had done his part as advisor and had convinced him to wait, so as not to destabilize the population too much.

Dimitri was doing a great deal of revolutionary reform in the country, which would change the way of life of the entire population. But most of the old nobles were already dissatisfied so, better not to pull the rope too much. For now.

Felix doesn't know how long he'd still resist to wait to marry the man who was kissing him as if his life depended on it.  
Goddess, how much he had missed him. How many days were passed since they had moment of peace for their own?   
“I’ll _rest_ with you tonight.” Felix forces himself to separate from his lips, and puts his hands on Dimitri's chest to distance him off a little just for safety. "But I don't want to go to bed with a dead man. Go to sleep, I'll join you later."  
"Oh Felix, how would I do without you?" Dimitri resigns, nods and leans in for another kiss.

Well, it's his duty after all, Felix thinks.

Shit. he shurely likes to say this a lot, didn’t he?


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: blood + confession
> 
> "Now your blood is on my hands, too. Maybe you've always been right to hate me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is linked to day 2.  
> Read the happy ending in day 2!

“I see. This was all I needed to hear to finally work up the resolve to kill you.” Dimitri says.  
And for a moment, before he attacks, Felix thinks "How can I prove him wrong?"

Perhaps it was the punishment he deserved for all he had done.

He had betrayed his kingdom, he had fought against his friends, abandoned his king... he had even killed his father with his own Hands.  
Was he repented? He would have lied to himself if he had said no.

He had never followed Edelgard out of loyalty or for a change of Ideal. He had run away.

He could no longer watch the man he once loved to become a beast. He could no longer spend every day with a person he no longer recognized. This was not the future he had imagined for himself and Dimitri, and he couldn't bear to feel so helpless anymore.  
He had joined the empire only to escape from a pain he could no longer bear and, when he had realized what he had done, it was too late to go back.   
He had been weak.  
His guilt increased with every news he heard about the king of Faerghus.   
Maybe if he had stayed by his side, instead of abandoning him, Dimitri would never have lost his mind up to this point. Perhaps if he had worked harder to comprehend his friend, rather than condemning him.  
Maybe…  
By now it was too late. The time for questions and regrets was over.  
He couldn't breath, his view blurred and all he could see was Areadbhar embedded in his chest.  
And blood.   
Hands dirty of his blood.   
The same hands that were preventing him from falling, accompanying him gently on the ground.  
"Now your blood is on my hands, too. Maybe you've always been right to hate me." Dimitri whispers, or so it seems to Felix. Even the noises of the battle seem so far now.  
"I've never hated you, you fool." Felix rattles. "My blood it's not on you... it's my failure. For not being able to show you… how much I've always loved you.”  
He can just see a tear wetting Dimitri's face, before closing his eyes.  
Ah, so this was peace.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: sparring
> 
> Falix was angry. No, not enough. Felix was mad.

Falix was angry. No, not enough. Felix was mad.  
He was sparring, swinging furiously his blade against the dummy man as if he had just insulted his whole family.  
He had already knocked out all the guards who had followed his order to join him. The rest of them, deciding that they need strength to do their job for the rest of the day, escaped by faking an emergency at the gates.  
Felix knew they were lying. And they would pay.   
He was the damned queen, after all. He had not accepted that ridiculous title to be made fun of by the royal guards.  
As if that weren't enough, not even his fucking husband dared to join him.  
Hours were passed since their dispute, and he hadn't see not even Dimitri's shadow. That fool believed so much to be right that he didn't even considered him worthy of a visit?  
“Felix! Here you are.” his stupid husband approaches him with an hesitant smile.  
... how dare him even read in his mind, now?  
"I'm sorry. I would have looked for you sooner but the counselors didn't stop talking..."  
The worst part is that he really seems sorry and Felix know it. He snaps his tongue.  
"Spar with me" is everything he reply, determined to keep sulking. He couldn't always let himself soften by that hurted puppy face.  
"No thanks, I prefer to stay whole. Can't we talk?"   
Luckily, Dimitri's answers always knew how to renew his anger.  
"Don't be ridiculous." without adding anything else, Felix takes a spear from the wall and throws it ungraciously into Dimitri's hands. As if they had ever solved something by talking.  
“Felix, my love, I’m sorry for-“  
“Good.” Felix cuts him. Of course he was sorry, he better should be.  
Without giving him any time to talk Felix hurls himself at him with his sword, leaving Dimitri with no other choice but defend himself with the spear.  
"I know you put so much effort into that negotiation" Dimitri begins again, as he counterattacks against Felix.  
Once he found himself with a spear in his hand, in a field against him, Dimitri couldn't resist the urge to confront him. Felix could see it in his eyes.  
"Yeah, but you had to fuck it up. As always" Felix teases him, perhaps more to provoke Dimitri's reactions in the battle than to continue to argue.  
"Oh, c'mon! It's only happened twice!" it works; Dimitri hurls his spear at him with more impetus.  
"Three. Four with this." Emphasize Felix, defending himself and retreating to regain ground.  
"The last time it was you that ruined everything by offending the Lords, we agreed on that! And even now, put yourself in my shoes. What was I supposed to do? The duke was already angry for the words you've reserved for him!"  
"AH?! So its my fault, now!?" this is too much. Felix lashes out at his husband to prevent him from being right, blow after blow, and Dimitri can't do anything but defend himself behind his spear.  
Okay, maybe he had gone too far telling the duke to go fuck himself. But what could he do if those idiots did their best to provoke him? He had rejected the absurd demands of that old greedy man for weeks, and then a meeting with Dimitri was enough to give him all the resources he wanted.  
It was stronger than him, the king simply can't say "no" to someone.  
But Dimitri could not continue to satisfy all the lords' demands, often selfish and unnecessary. If they had continued to dispense money and resources to everyone whenever they asked for it, they would become the poorest kingdom in history.  
With a particularly frustrated shot, he manages to disarm the other man.  
"Happy now?" asks Dimitri, watching his spear fly on the floor.  
"No. Promise me you'll learn to say no." he pointed the sword against his husband's chest.  
“Felix, I’ll try but sometimes-“   
“You’ll try and succeed or you’ll sleep on the couch.”  
“ _Felix_.”  
Oh, finally his tone is angry. Goddess, he loves when he make him angry.  
"His majesty?" a voice breaks their argument.  
"What?!" they both turn to the source of that voice, the tones of both plainly irritated.  
The poor guard winced, realizing that he had interrupted something.  
“Margrave Gautier has arrived and ask to be announced." the guard announces and, with a deep bow, take leave and run away.  
They both look at the door then glance to each other and finally burst out laughing, all the tension slipped away.  
"Okay, that was ridiculous." declare Felix, lining his sword.  
"Yeah" Dimitri agree, placing his hands on Felix's hips "Can we stop, before we make ourselves even more ridiculous?"  
"Mmh..." Felix reflects, lacing his hands round the other man's neck, and challenges his stupid husband to shut him up with a kiss.  
Fortunately this time Dimitri responds correctly.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Family + sunrise + Felix's birthday 
> 
> “Happy birthday, papa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Felix's 33rd birthday!  
> They adopted their children 5 years before. Precisely, the kids are twins and are now 5 years old.  
> They were orphans that Dimitri and Felix saved during an expedition and adopted both because they didn't want to separate them.  
> At first Dimitri was terrified of crushing them with his hands, but now they sleep on top of him when dad Felix is away for work. they're sweet and clingy kids and proud of their happy family!

Felix's under attack.  
Even before opening his eyes, he knew he was surrounded.   
Small hands attacks him from all fronts, the king's laugh was guiding his aggressors.  
By the light coming from the windows it was just sunrise.  
Why the hell were those little demons already awake?  
"I’ll kill you all." He mutters still half asleep, trying to ignore the little hands that were pulling his long hair.  
"You're not believable, Dad!"  
"Mh? Do you think I'll spare you just because you're cute?" at this Felix reacts by turning around, and catches his daughter among his arms.  
Elyse giggles as she lets her father's smooches her, waggling pretending to escape from his embrace.   
"What are you doing already awake, you two?" he asks, but raising his eyes immediately understands why.  
On the other side of the bed sat Dimitri holding their son Alexei in his arms, with a cake in his hands. Both smiling as happy puppies.  
Oh, it was already that time of year.  
“Happy birthday, papa!” they all shout, Dimitri included, and Felix must bite his tongue so as not to burst into tears.  
Aging was softening him. He had even begun to care about that day. First when Dimitri had started to make it special, leaving him each time speechless for the dedication he put in his gifts.  
And now even more, since their children have celebrated it as if it were the most important day of the year together with the Dimitri's birthday.  
Felix smiles, one of those radiant smiles that came from the heart, he had learned to smile again only in the last years.  
“Thank you.” He thanks each of them, kissing his children on the head and then giving his husband a kiss on the lips.  
“Happy birthday, my beloved. I’ll give you my gift tomorrow.” Dimitri whispers on his lips, before letting him go.  
Felix is immediately curious and looks at him , but the children's voice catches his attention again.  
"That's our gift! We made it! It's good you can eat it, Aunt Mercedes helped us do it in the night!" the kids approach the cake, and seem so proud of the result that Felix couldn't help but smile proud of them in turn.   
“oh- This was supposed to be a surprise… Yeah, Mercedes is here.” Dimitri sighs, the fact that at this point he still believed that gathering all their friends here on his birthday was still a surprise made him adorable.  
His friends are here, his kids are so sweet, his husband is so caring...   
Felix was so happy that he let go a tear of joy, while overwhelming the three of them in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the beautiful artwork of MayDay inspired by this >  
> https://twitter.com/ponjara182/status/1230386402484944896?s=20


End file.
